Julius Belmont
How Julius Belmont joined the Tourney During the events of Aria of Sorrow, Julius has had amnesia ever since his battle with Dracula in 1999. Through some hidden intuition, he arrives at Dracula's castle and begins searching it for clues of his identity. He later regains his memory and learns that it was Soma Cruz, not Graham Jones, who was the reincarnation of Dracula, and goes off to find the Vampire Killer whip of his lineage - used by him to help seal Dracula and his castle in the eclipse - to prepare for the inevitable conflict between him and Soma, should Soma succeed in defeating Graham and regaining Dracula's power. Just as he predicts, Soma does indeed regain Dracula's power and the two engage in battle right before Soma enters the Chaotic Realm to sever Dracula's ties with the Chaos that fed him. Despite being at full strength, Julius was defeated by Soma, who realized Julius had intentionally held back. This was because Julius could sense Soma's pure soul fighting back the dark influence of Dracula's power and desired to help him fulfill his quest to rid himself of that influence. Before they parted, Soma made Julius promise to finish the job their fight had started, should he fail. Should the player fail in defeating the final boss, Chaos, then Soma sits upon the throne in the castle, drinking from a goblet containing a liquid of blood red color. Julius enters and says that he will make good on his promise. Soma rises and it is assumed that the two do battle. The canonical ending, however, is that Soma defeats Chaos and preserves his humanity. Julius is one of the three enemies in the game that does not give any souls, along with Graham and Chaos. In Dawn of Sorrow, Julius comes to the reflection of Dracula's castle along with Genya Arikado and Yoko Belnades in order to stop Celia Fortner, the leader of a shadow cult, from reviving the Dark Lord. Soma's first encounter with Julius is at The Lost Village, as Julius and Yoko are standing at the edge of a chasm. Julius encourages Soma to leave the castle, due to the fact that he may succumb to his dark nature. Soma refuses and Julius accepts his determination. He then makes a massive leap across the chasm and continues down the bridge on the other side. The next encounter with Julius is in the Condemned Tower, where Julius is examining a barrier that has been formed in that location. When Soma asks Julius whether he can break the barrier, Julius says that he can, but it would drain his powers immensely. He then asks Soma about his current investigation through the castle and Soma reveals Celia's plan to revive the Dark Lord via defeating Soma with one of the Dark Lord's candidates, Dmitrii Blinov or Dario Bossi. Julius leaves to search for Arikado, with whom he will confer on this matter. Shortly after Soma enters the Cursed Clock Tower, Julius enters along with Arikado to confront Celia. Celia is overconfident, as she has finished bonding the soul of a powerful flame demon to Dario's soul, granting him vastly increased powers. Arikado instructs Julius to follow Dario and he will pursue Celia. Evidently, Julius did battle Dario, but was defeated due to his inability to use a Magic Seal. Because he could not use a Magic Seal, Dario simply gathered more dark energy from the gates of darkness in the castle and renewed his health, something he could do indefinitely. Soma arrives to save Julius and Dario retreats, but reveals to Soma the location of their final battle at The Pinnacle. Julius explains to Soma why he lost, but Soma asks him whether he had faced enemies that regenerated before; Julius revealed he had, but he had destroyed them before they could regenerate. Due to Dario's powers and the gates of darkness, however, this tactic was impossible. Julius then sends Soma off to stop Dario, saying his flame powers are immense, but Soma should have the necessary power to stop him. Near the end of the game, Julius converses with Arikado next to the barrier he originally claimed he could break while Soma enters. Although Julius is reluctant to use so much power, as it will leave him unable to continue the fight, Arikado convinces him that his power is the only way to pierce the barrier. Julius relents and uses his full power to break the barrier and, following the ordeal, ends up exhausted. He then tells Soma the pains of age and asks him to pursue Celia and Dmitrii through the newly opened passageway. Julius's last scene in the game is after Soma has defeated the final opponent, Menace, and escaped the castle along with Arikado. He laughs with the other characters as they poke fun at Soma and Mina as they were boyfriend and girlfriend. With the Dracula danger seemingly passed, Julius is given an invitation to the second Tourney. While training in his Nintendo Land apartment, he finds a vixen named Fenny taking a shower. He learns that she must've sent out the invitation. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds the Vampire Killer in his two hands. After the announcer calls his name Slings the Vampire Killer five times then holds a cross out as the camera zooms saying "Well, you might say that. But I work for no one but myself." Special Moves Holy Water (Neutral) Julius raises his hand and a spark of green energy flashes. He then throws a vial of holy water that causes holy flames to erupt on the spot. It covers a wide area and it strikes multiple times. Cross (Side) Julius raises his hand and a spark of blue energy flashes. He then throws a cross that travels forward, stops for a moment and then travels back. If Julius catches it, it will disappear. If he doesn't, it will travel to the end of the screen. Keep in mind that you cannot dodge the cross by crouching. Comet Kick (Up) Julius jumps up high in the air and kicks downward diagonally. Omnia Vanitas (Down) Julius dashes forward quickly, eventually turning around at the end. During this move, he is completely incorporeal and thus cannot be damaged in any way. This can be one of the few moves to escape an Off Waves-like attack. Grand Cross (Hyper Smash) He will slowly rise up in the air while pulling opponents toward him. Julius then unleashes Grand Cross in a gigantic blast of divine energy, inflicting severe damage on the opponents for a total of seven consecutive hits. Vampire Execution (Final Smash) Julius charges his whip with divine energy then says "Let's wrap this up!" then begins to whip the Vampire Killer in a criss-cross manner 10 times, then moves his whip back saying "Now you will be exorcised!" then lunges the whip into the opponent with heavy damage. If the opponent is a vampire (Mavis or instance) or a Pillar Man (Esidisi for instance), they will feel their skin burning as they panic, then give their Star KO as they explode taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Julius swings the Vampire Killer in circles in front of him and says "Is that all?" #Julius Belmont holds out a cross and says "I must continue the Belmont's war against vampires." #*Julius Belmont holds out a cross and says "Rest in hell, Dracula." (Count Dracula (Castlevania) victories only) #Julius throws some knives, then raises the Vampire Killer saying "Prepare for a swift punishment." On-Screen Appearance Julius runs up to his point and readies the Vampire Killer saying "Nothing you can say will stop me! Prepare to die!" Special Quotes *You and I, right here, right now. (When fighting Count Dracula (Castlevania)) Trivia *Julius Belmont's rival is an arctic fox wrestler named Fenny. *Julius Belmont shares his English voice actor with Katsuie Shibata, Alex (in gameplay), Koryu, Ling Tong, Kabal, Galio, Sceptile, Skarner, Jiraiya, Murai, Fu Xi and Haruhisa Amago. *Julius Belmont shares his Japanese voice actor with Lu Bu, Huang Gai, Panther Caroso, Doc Louis, Shaheen, Brainiac, Deathborn, K. Lumsy, Pyrrhon, HR-H, Convict, Klink, Pigma Dengar, Combot, Akuma Shogun, Mr. Boyd, Sajin Komamura, Devil Rebirth, Matsuo Tsurayaba, Rashid, Raidou, Gordo, Francis the Chameleon, Leo Whitefang and Nappa. *Julius Belmont shares his German voice actor with Flay Gunnar and Shawn Natko. *Julius Belmont shares his Arabic voice actor with the Nameless Shura, Axel Hawk, Roshi, Boom Boom, Cracker Jack, Baraka, Kaioh, Lu Meng, Sun Jian, Slayer, Dyna Blade, Gemini Saga, Mahiru and Pikkon. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes